In recent years, hairpieces, including hair replacements or other artificial hair appliances, have become increasingly popular, particularly among balding men, for enhancing an individual's aesthetic appearance. Hair replacements, in which a mesh of hair is affixed to the head by being attached to existing, genuine hair and/or skin around the fringes of one's scalp, have been found to provide a desirable aesthetic appearance and offer convenience for the user. Varying methods of attachment are used, including, but not limited to, use of bonding materials, adhesive taped or sewing/weaving of the hairpiece to existing hair.
Since hair replacements are attached to existing hair and/or skin, they have the advantage of remaining tightly affixed to the head, so as to closely overlie the scalp, thus providing a secure, natural appearance in all weather conditions and under a wide range of activities. However, hair replacements must be periodically tightened from time to time by adjustment of the attachment means which anchor the hair replacement to the user's existing living hair. This requirement arises from growth of the user's existing hair, which allows the hair replacement to loosen from the scalp. This is particularly noticeable in hairpieces that are affixed to a closely shaved portion of the user's hair, which, due to hair growth, must be tightened about every 5-8 weeks.
One disadvantage of hair replacements is that they cannot be readily removed to allow easy access of a user's hand or other implement for cleansing or stimulation of the scalp, or to allow needed air ventilation over the scalp. It has been found difficult to clean the scalp underlying the hair replacement since special effort is needed to reach under the hair replacement to engage the scalp mechanically. Further, since the hair replacement remains closely stretched over the scalp for long periods of time, it is common that the scalp frequently suffers irritation over time, such that itching or other discomforts develop. Relief from such irritation is especially problematic near the fringes of the hair replacement, where the replacement is affixed to existing hair.
One prior attempt to solve the problem of cleansing the scalp underlying a hair replacement appliance is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,014, issued to Piken on Oct. 28, 1986, entitled "Scalp Cleaner." The scalp cleaner shown in the Piken '014 patent has a flexible, thin handle with a cleaning member such as a sponge affixed to one end. The sponge may be inserted between the hairpiece and the scalp for cleansing. However, while the scalp cleaner shown in the Piken '014 patent provides for cleansing, it has not adequately solved the problem of relieving itching or other discomfort commonly experienced by wearers of hairpieces, and it has not satisfactorily solved the problem of cleansing the scalp underlying the hairpiece, especially in hard to reach fringe areas of the scalp. Also, it is believed that the Piken '014 cleaner cannot easily be inserted under a newly-tightened hairpiece without risk of stretching the hairpiece or loosening the attachment means which hold the hairpiece in place on the scalp, especially during the first few weeks following a tightening.
In light of the aforementioned deficiencies, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new apparatus for stimulating the scalp underlying a hairpiece to relieve itching or other discomfort.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for stimulating the scalp underlying a hairpiece and further for cleansing the scalp.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for cleansing and/or stimulating the scalp that is particularly suited for use beneath a recently-tightened hairpiece.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for simultaneous stimulation and cleansing of the scalp underlying a hairpiece.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for stimulating and cleansing the scalp of a user underlying a hairpiece and which is sufficiently long and flexible for conforming to the shape of the scalp so as to extend to remote portions of the scalp underlying the hairpiece for stimulation and cleansing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for stimulating and for cleansing the scalp near the edges of a hair replacement.